


Eternal Love

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elf!Robert, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Human!Thomas, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: It is Lover's Day. That one day of the year that Thomas gets to be with his lover who had to leave with the other elf soldiers and go to war five years ago...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Alright, so I figured I should finally write a Valentine's Day fic and the inital idea was Joshua Kimmich and Julian Weigl having their first kiss on the couch, but somehow I ended up writing a Fantasy AU with Müllendowski. (??!!)  
> I have no explanation how this could happen, but I hope you will still like it.  
> (Note: In the world I created here Valentine's Day is called Lover's Day.)
> 
> Dear mariothellama,  
> Tomorrow I will finally read the story you wrote for Valentine's Day, I wanted to savor it until that special day comes. :) Without you I would for sure have never thought about writing one of my own, so this one is for you. You don't have to actually read it of course, but you already wrote Müllendowski yourself and you mentioned that you like fantasy, so I don't see much reason why you wouldn't like this. :*

 

 

**Eternal Love**

 

Thomas wakes up even before sunrise just like he always does on this special day.

Lover's Day.

That one day of the year that Thomas gets to be with his lover who had to leave with the other elf soldiers and go to war five years ago. The war has already cost many lives and there is no end in sight, but maybe that's just how Thomas is feeling because he is human and his time on this world limited and precious. The elves however are immortal and five years is merely like a blink of the eye to them.

Still, they share his excitement, all of the lovers who were left behind in the Elven kingdom.

Thomas is standing on the balcony of his chamber in nothing but the loose-fitting trousers he prefers to sleep in, a shiver running down his spine and the chill of the fading winter's night making goosebumps appear all over his body.

The only other item he wears is the beautiful necklace his lover once gifted him with, silver twisted into an egg-like form with a small azure gemstone inside.

The weak sun is still hidden behind the mountains, but the sky has already brightened and Thomas frowns at the strange color.

“The blood sun is rising,” a voice tells him from behind and Thomas turns to find the Elven prince walk up to him. His blond hair is darker than usual at this time of the year, but it does nothing to dim the sparkling aura of power that surrounds him.

Marco is one of the most beautiful men Thomas has ever seen, but there is always something raw and dark about him, the evidence of his worry about his own lover who recently set out to join their army at the border as well.

The elf walks closer to Thomas and his light silken robe blows slightly in the breeze of the wind, but obviously he doesn't really care about the cold temperature. Just in this moment the rising sun paints his pale skin in reddish tone and Thomas remembers Marco's words.

“Your people believes the blood sun only rises when a lot of lives have been taken violently,” he says hesitantly before biting his lip. “Do you think...?”

He can't finish his sentence, but there is no need to, Marco still knows what he has been thinking. “I hope not. Too many of our kind have already fallen in the last years despite the war only having started five years ago.”

Marco's eyes drop to Thomas' necklace and carefully he reaches out, his cold and slender fingers ghosting over the gem. “Robert has gifted you something beautiful and unique. And I can see that you cherish this proof of his undying love for you. But you're only human, Thomas. It has been five years since you decided to stay here with us and wait for your lover's return. You got one day every year and it will stay like this as long as you're here.” His hand closes around them gem and Thomas shivers because it goes through and through. Marco's amber-golden eyes soften the slightest bit “You're human, Thomas, your days are numbered. I'm sure Robert doesn't want you to waste your time here, holding out for that one day that you will get to see him. He would want you to be happy even if it is with someone else.”

His words are like thorns, poisoning Thomas' mind and even though the younger man knows that the Elven prince only means well, he can't help but take a pointed step back, thereby pulling the pendant from Marco's grasp. “I can't do that. I love only Robert and I would rather see him just this one time a year than let somebody else destroy our love.”

Marco sighs though he doesn't look very surprised by the reaction. “I know.” He retreats into the room, crossing it elegantly before turning back when he has reached the door. “I apologize for my inappropriate behavior, I didn't mean to insult you.”

Thomas accepts his words with a nod and watches Marco leave before turning his gaze back to the high mountains. The deeply red sun has finally risen and Thomas hopes with all his might that no elves are among the ones that have fallen tonight.

He takes his time with dressing himself and though he usually prefers to wear his human-made clothes as they remind him of the home he left for Robert, the Lover's Day is the one exception to the rule. On that day he dresses in the first clothes Robert ever gifted him. They are not too elven-like, walking a fine line between the elves' elegance and the humans' convenience; a pair of tight-fitting auburn pants and a black tunic that ends a few inches above his knees.

Whenever they see each other Robert insists that he isn't ashamed of having fallen in love with a human and wouldn't mind seeing Thomas in his usual clothes, but the younger man doesn't listen because he loves to see the sparkle in his lover's eyes when the latter notices the clothing, a reminder that Thomas is no longer a fish out of the water in the midst of the Elves but found his place.

Thomas has just finished making himself presentable when all of a sudden his necklace lights up and he feels its warmth seeping into his skin.

A teary-eyed smile appears on Thomas' face at the familiar feeling that always announces the arrival of his lover and he bursts out of his room, not caring about disrupting the quiet of the castle.

But he isn't the only one hurrying to the gates of the valley, several elves just as eager and excited as he is. Several minutes pass by while they are waiting impatiently, but then the drumming of horses galloping closer can be heard.

Thomas knows that his lover is among the approaching riders, but still there is the nagging fear in his heart that this time Robert won't come back to him, that his soul will have left this world and moved on into the afterlife.

But just like the previous years his fear proves to be unjustified when the large group of riders finally comes through the gate and Thomas immediately spots a familiar black horse among the first few horsemen.

But it the man descending it that draws Thomas' attention and his heart skips a beat at the sight of his lover's face; a face that he has only seen in his dreams and his memories for the past four season and eyes of the same color as the gemstone around Thomas' neck.

“Robert,” he whispers, his voice raw from emotions and he throws himself into the elf's arms. “Gods, I missed you. I missed you so damn much.”

Robert's arms tighten around his waist and he buries his face in his lover's shoulder. “I know, Thomas. I could feel it in our dreams.”

Thomas breathes a sigh of relief at the confirmation that the dreams where he and Robert were together somewhere far away were real and not just wishful thinking. It is well-known that Elves are capable of visiting their loved ones in their dreams, but up to now Thomas still couldn't be sure.

He lets his tears fall and begins to sob. “I love you, Robert. I will always love you.”

He feels Robert's lips pressing softly against his forehead while he speaks. “And I love you just as much. Your necklace is the visible proof that you are my only love. My eternal love.”

Thomas shudders at these words and he pulls back to look at Robert. “Will you take me to our favorite spot?”

Robert smiles warmly at him and in the blink of an eye he is back in the saddle, making Thomas flinch at the inhuman speed of his movements. Then the elf extends his hand to the human. “It will be my pleasure.”

Thomas takes the offered hand and lets himself be pulled onto the horse as well. He is sitting behind Robert now and he puts his arms around the slim waist tightly while Robert's horse is taking them into the depths of the forest.

Their destination is a beautiful waterfall with a small lake at the foot of the mountain; a place that holds special memories for them.

Thomas leans closer to whisper into Robert's ear. “This is where you first kissed me eight years ago. Do you remember?”

He knows it is ridiculous to ask an elf such a question because they are incapable of forgetting, but Thomas still likes to hear Robert say it.

“Of course I do. You had been wooing me for months and I always turned you down because I was sure you didn't love me enough.”

They both leave the horse behind and walk into the lake with naked feet while Thomas

snorts amusedly. “I still can't believe that you thought I was a superficial man that only wanted you for your admittedly very appealing body.”

Robert meets his gaze and Thomas is absolutely sure he is going to melt from the warmth in them. A warmth that nobody else but him gets to see. “That's not what I was thinking as you well know. It's just that we elves have a different view on relationships. We may seem cold and reserved, but he will give everything for our beloved. And when we fall in love, it is something that will last forever. I was convinced you didn't understand the importance of such a commitment.”

“Well you were wrong,” Thomas informs him and pulls himself onto the flat rock in the middle of the lake, waiting until Robert has joined his side before adding, “You have been gone for five years now and I'm still here.”

Robert's smile falters and all of a sudden he looks sad. “Yes, you are. But I would understand if you wanted to be free again.” His eyes drop to the necklace before meeting Thomas' again. “I gifted you my heart. I could also take it back.”

He has barely finished his words when Thomas bats his hand away, a dark scowl appearing on his face. “No. You're the only one that I love and I won't say goodbye just because you can't be with me all times.”

Robert raises his hand to Thomas' cheek and strokes it tenderly, making the human shiver at the feather-light touch. “Thank you. But if you ever change your mind about this, then please tell me. I promise I will let you go.”

Thomas nods before cupping his lover's face. “We only have this one day before you will have to leave me again. I've been longing for you to make me yours again for such a long time. Please tell me you want this too.”

Instead of replying Robert tilts his head and leans forward to press his lips against Thomas'. The younger man groans at finally being able to touch Robert again, to hold him, to kiss him and to love him.

He deepens their kiss, savoring the taste of Robert's mouth and the perfect way their bodies fit together as he presses himself closer to Robert's front. He breaks away from the intoxicating experience of Robert kissing him, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper. “Love me, Robert. Please.”

And the older man does. Thomas' heart is about to burst at the patience with which Robert is preparing him, the way he keeps reassuring Thomas with encouraging words and kisses and the tenderness of their lovemaking.

Afterwards they just keep on talking and Thomas tells Robert of all the things that have happened in his absence even though the elf most likely knows most of them already. And just like always time flies by and before Thomas has realized it, it is sunset.

Robert pulls back from his lips with an apologetic look in his blue eyes. “We should head back now.”

“I wish you could stay,” Thomas admits and he feels like he is going to suffocate. “I wish we could just be together for the rest of our lives. Or rather for the rest of _my_ life.”

“You know that's not possible,” Robert reminds him in a regretful voice.

Of course Thomas knows. And so he doesn't protest when Robert swims back to the shore where his horse is waiting patiently for them. Thomas follows his lover with a heavy heart and they spend the ride back to the valley in silence.

When they pass the gates most of the other elf soldiers who have to leave with Robert have already gathered and are saying their goodbyes to their loved ones.

Thomas buries his nose in the nape of Robert's neck, feeling the raven hair tickle his skin as he breathes in the other man's scent one last time. “You will come back to me next year as well, won't you?”

Robert turns his head until his lips brush Thomas' cheek. “I will always come back for you, Thomas. Until the day you die.”

Thomas descends the horse then, his fingers touching his necklace as he asks the one question he has been too afraid to get an answer to. “What will happen to you when I die?”

Robert doesn't respond for a long time. “My soul is bound to yours. When you leave this world, then I will follow you wherever you will go.”

Thomas opens his mouth to say something, but the words die on his tongue when his eyes land on the elf slowly walking past him, eyes staring unseeing at the ground and tear trails on his cheeks. Thomas freezes in shock because this is the very first time that he has seen Marco cry. “Marco, what's wrong?”

The blond looks up to him and Thomas is unprepared for the agonizing pain in those eyes. “He was among the fallen.”

Thomas knows instantly what the older man is talking about, the memory of the rising blood sun returning to him and sorrow fills his heart. “Erik is dead?”

Marco pulls his own necklace out from under his garments and Thomas can see the once translucent gemstone now sparkling in hazel.

And as though that wasn't proof enough a white horse trots towards them and Thomas raises his gaze to the elf sitting on top of it, equally hazel eyes looking back at him before they turn to Robert. “The sun has almost sunken completely, Robert. It is time for us to leave.”

Robert's nods before reaching for Thomas' hand and squeezing it tightly. “Watch out for me in your dreams, my beloved Thomas. As long as you wear the necklace with my soul inside of it, death will never truly part us.” Then he lets go the same time that Erik has kissed Marco goodbye.

Thomas joins the latter's side and holds him close as they watch their two dead lovers leave again. Robert and Erik vanish into nothing the moment the last ray of sunlight has disappeared.

And the ones they left behind will have to wait for another year to see them again...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my dear readers! :P  
> I know that I'm cruel, but I've been writing so much smut and fluff lately that my muse felt like reminding you that there is a reason why I was called Queen of Drama... ;)
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos - every form of feedback is highly appreciated.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Black Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718478) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
